


after hours: dream smp NSFW alphabet

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: after hours [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Multi, Oh look, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, everyman gets pegged, im horny on main, im once again on my computer, look ma im using my computer, so anyways, tagging sucks ass, thats all bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Please don't kill me. @ all the people involved in this: I'm so sorry.[DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI  WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY]
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Reader, Clay | Dream/Reader, Corpse Husband/Reader, Eret/Reader, Fundy/Reader, Minx/Reader, Nihachu/Reader, Philza/Reader, Punz/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Skeppy/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, awesamdude/reader, connoreatspants/reader, georgenotfound/reader, ghostbur/reader, jschlatt/reader, karl jacobs/reader
Series: after hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029303
Comments: 336
Kudos: 773





	1. Dream

[a - aftercare]

He's pretty good at aftercare but in the bastard way, ya feel me? Cuddles? Get in his arms, bitch. Bath? Already prepared, get in now.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He likes his hands. No really reason why, he just thinks they're cool.

On you? Hands, again. He likes when you put your hand through his hand.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He doesn't like cumming inside of you, as he's really too embarrassed to and the possibility of getting you pregnant if he's going in raw. He likes cumming on your stomach.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

Before you two got together, he jerked off to your videos.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Virgin. He always acts like he gets that WAP but you're his first. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

You riding him or just like any position where you're on top. Bottom (he's actually a switch but my point still stands <3).

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

He'll crack a joke or two while pounding you into the mattress. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

He's fairly shaved. All of his hair is dirty blonde.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

It's like really cute and sweet, but not as sweet as BadBoyHalo, he's also cute and sweet in the bastard way.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Motherfucker still jacks off to your videos even though the two of you are LITERALLY DATING.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Mommy Kink.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Sounding.  
Omorashi.  
Face Sitting.  
Getting Pegged.  
Cuckolding. (By George and or Sapnap.)  
Group Sex. (By George and Sapnap.)

Yeah. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

His bed, most of the time but you two have fucked on the couch before.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

Being around you is just enough for his weenie to go wild.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Doing anything that'll like, actually hurt you or him.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Dream/Clay likes when you go down on him but he doesn't mind going down on you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Rough, but in a sweet and gentle way.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickies]

You mostly have quickies before he logs onto the Dream SMP.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

He'll do something risky if it's okay with you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Mans can go up to 50 minutes to 2 hours.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Yes, you've fucked your boyfriend with a strap and the little bastard didn't hate it. He loved it.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Most of the unfairness comes from you as you are mostly the one on top but he's also an unfair little shit.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Not really noisy when topping but oh, honey, when he's on the bottom? You've got a big storm comin'. (Or cumming lmao)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

He plays All Star by Smash Mouth when topping.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

7 inches, not really girthy. He's circumcised. Pube hair is dirty blonde. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

Motherfucker tries to have sex with you twice a day. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

You fall asleep either on top of him or next to him. There is no in-between.


	2. GeorgeNotFound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is a bottom ass bitch dont @ me.
> 
> i wrote this like in a hour at 1-2 am.

[a - aftercare]

He's gentle and sweet, really caring. He likes rubbing your back until you fall asleep and he also likes kissing your cheek and forehead for doing so well. George loves you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He likes his hands. He thinks that they're just neat. Plus, they're really soft. 

On you? He likes your thighs. He likes resting his head on the soft flesh and also putting his head in-between them and lapping away at your pretty cunt.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He's just so shy to cum inside of you and it's just sooo adorable to see him being so redfaced about cumming inside. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

He's into lactation. George is just so embarrassed about it. He feels kinda ashamed after he jerks off to the thought of you breastfeeding him, but he can't help it. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Absolute virgin before you. Shy boy, I love youuuuuuuu.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

You riding him because this man's a wholeass bottom lmao.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Before you guys actually fuck, he'll crack a joke but he is internally screaming. The second you take his (or your's) clothes off, man's immediately embarrassed and blushing his ass off. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

To be honest, I think George is fairly shaved everywhere. All of his hair is brown.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

You sometimes hold his hand while making eye contact during sex, which George is just internally screaming because he's shy™️. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

He's into JOI, so he really jacks off alot.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Mommy Kink.  
JOI (Jerk Off Instructions).  
Foot Fetish.  
Stockings.  
Omorashi.  
Emetophilia/Vomit.  
Lactation.  
Masochism/Sadism.  
Humiliation.  
Degradation.  
Getting pegged.  
Bondage.  
Blindfolds.  
Choking.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Face Sitting.  
Dirty Talk.  
Collaring.  
Accidental Stimulation.  
Overstimulation   
Orgasm Denial.  
Cuckolding. (By Dream and or Sapnap.)  
Group Sex. (By Dream and Sapnap.)  
Phone Sex.

We stan such a bottom.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

His bedroom and ONLY the bedroom. He's so shy to in public (plus, the possibility of getting caught) and he just really prefers the bedroom? He thinks fucking in bathroom is kinda gross, then he also thinks fucking in the kitchen is just. . . Ew and fucking in the living room? He just doesn't like that. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

You. He loves you so, so much. Plus, you're just so intimidating in the bed. . . He's falling.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Anything that'll actually hurt him (hammers, knives, etc. . .).

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

You mostly give him oral as a award or you just wanna suck him off, he likes that but he really likes pleasing his mommy, lapping away at your cunt. Insert Bo Burnham's right brain saying "sit on my face".

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

He prefers you being rough while you ride him, he's just a filthy slut for mommy.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

ONLY if you're that chad and can dom a bitch for like a minute or two idk. But if you're not that chad, then no.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

I don't think George would like being risky during sex? 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Bro, this man doesn't have that much stamina during sex and it ends up with him getting overstimulated, which makes him bust a phat nut™️ but ONLY after a while of you denying his orgasm.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

He's so redfaced when you bring out the strap™️ or a vibrator or like any other sex toy. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

You're the unfair bitch.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Loud. He's kind of embarrassed of his noises and he just wants to cover his mouth but he would be in trouble for it.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

George sometimes cries during sex and honestly? It's pretty cute. He likes when you tell him how pretty he is.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

He's 7 inches, not girthy. He's circumcised. His pube hair is brown, just like rest of his hair, you dumbass bitch.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He yearns alot for his mommy when you're away. Good thing you both have a phone.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

You guys fall asleep while cuddling


	3. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unironically simp 4 Sapnap.

[a - aftercare]

Not really the best, but he tries, okay? He cuddles you and sings you to sleep. Icon.

(Sapnap, singing gently: "im offensive and creative like handicapped porn-)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He likes his hands, he thinks they're pretty. . . Talented. If you know what I mean. Smirk emoji.

On you? He likes your thighs. They're so soft and he just loves laying his head on them and sleeping. Sometimes when your eating at a restaurant, he puts his hand on your thigh and lets it slip into your skirt. . . Heh.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He loves cumming inside of you and he also loves fucking it deeper into you until you're filled with his creamy cum. If you're uncomfortable with him cumming inside, he'll cum on your thighs.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

To be honest, I think he'd be pretty open with you? So, no dirty secret, I guess.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Virgin before you. He acts like a complete chad but during sex? Broooooo, virginnn boyyyyy. He's a fast learner during bed. Heehee.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Missionary, riding and doggy style. King.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Goofy boy. Motherfucker says so many jokes during sex, that's why you have a gag, heehee.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Doesn't shave and that's hot. Dark brown, near close to black hair or whateva.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

To be honest, I don't think he'd be really THAT romantic but I think he'd try? 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Motherfucker jacks off ALOT. Like 6 times a day. Me too, tho-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Mommy Kink.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Sounding.  
Getting Pegged.  
Stockings.  
Foot Fetish.  
Face Sitting.  
Degradation.  
Dirty Talk.  
Masochism/Sadism.  
Gags.  
Begging.  
Daddy Kink.  
Big Brother/Little Sister Incest.  
Breeding.  
Dacryphilia.  
Double Penetration.  
Spanking.  
Bondage.  
Choking.  
Orgasm Denial.  
Collaring.  
Exhibitionism.  
Voyeurism.  
Scent Kink.  
Period Sex.  
Revving.  
Cuckolding (By George and or Dream).  
Group Sex (By George and Dream).  
Formicophilia/Bug Bite Fetish.  
Emetophilia/Vomit.  
Watersports.  
Omorashi.

Switch icon.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

To be honest, I think he'd try to fuck you everywhere? Like, if you're at a store, then he's atleast going to try to fuck you in the fucking bathroom like the degenerate he is. But he does prefer the bedroom.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

Well. . . He loves you. And he's horny. . . So. . . 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Doing something that would ACTUALLY hurt you and scat because that's fucking nasty.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Absolute pussy eating master. Smash Mouth wishes they had what he is. Motherfucker will and can eat you for hours until you're crying from overstimulation without release. He loves it when you pull on his hair, moaning and whining out his name, begging him to let you cum. If he wasn't eating you out, he'd be smirking. He obliges and with one lick to your cunt, you release all over his face.

Oh, and he also loves receiving oral. You go down on the motherfucker while he's recording a video and the bitch tries so hard to be quiet but it's pretty obvious what's happening to whoever he's recording a video with (*cough* Dream and George, maybe even BadBoyHalo- *cough*). 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Really likes going rough and fast but he can go slow and sensual if you want that.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

He can go with a quickie but does prefer the real thing.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Not gonna lie, I don't think he'd be sexually risky? 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can go up to 3 hours.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Absolutely 100%. Vibrators? Absolutely. The GLORIOUS Strapon? Y es. So basically y'all have sex toys and it's pretty poggers.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Little bastard will be unfair, but you do the uno reverse on his ass and you be unfair while you top.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

He's quiet but in a loud way, ya feel me? 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

He tries to fuck you with things that he shouldn't fuck you with (pencils, pens, he once tried to fuck you with a fucking flower, etc. . .) And honestly? That's fucking iconic as hell.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

7 inches and girthy. Is circumcised. Dark brown, close to black, pubic hair. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

Horny boy can control it, he just acts like he can't.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

You both cuddle up to each other, he gently sings you to sleep, as mentioned in Aftercare.


	4. BadBoyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is he a power bottom, a regular ass bottom, a switch or an accidental dom.
> 
> (hint: its all)
> 
> also btw sorry if this chapter is ass

[a - aftercare]

SWEET BABY BOY. HE'S THE BEST. He's so fucking good at aftercare it makes my heart climax. The mans really loves rubbing your back until you fall asleep. The lotion has 2 meanings, reverse wink. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He really likes his eyes. They're just really pretty to him.

On you? Bro, he loves everything about you! But if he had to choose, your hand! He really likes holding them and kissing them. Baby boy. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He's just so embarrassed to cum inside (he'll only do it if you're okay with it but still-) so he'll probably just cum on your stomach or thighs.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

When you're not home/on a trip or smth idk, he humps your pillow while on call with you. He's sorry but he can't help it. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Virgin boy virgin boy virgin boy- He just wanted his first time to be someone truly special and that truly special someone is you, nya.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

You riding him.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Definitely not goofy during sex. It's a very important and special thing for him. 

[tho imagining him calling u a muffin head during sex is so fucking funny 2 me please send help i am dying of laughter]

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

He's shaved. All of his hair is brown.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

IT'S SO ROMANTIC AND CUTE WHEN HE TOPS??? LITTLE PRECIOUS BABY AHHHHH. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

He's so shy to jack off and the whole chasity thing he's into but if it's okay with you, heehee.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Mommy Kink.  
Getting Pegged.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Sounding.  
Chasity.  
Overstimulation.  
JOI/Jerk Off Instructions.  
Lactation.  
Begging.  
Clothed Sex.  
Dirty Talk.  
Face Sitting.  
Omorashi.  
Emetophilia/Vomit.  
Humiliation.  
Foot Fetish.  
Stocking.  
Praise Kink.  
Food Play.  
Plushophilia.

Yep, there's a reason why he says "muffin" alot. Heehee.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

He likes it in the bedroom and ONLY the bedroom.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

You. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Anything that'll seriously hurt you or him! He really loves you and doesn't want to see you badly hurt! He doesn't know what scat is but if he did, that would defo be a no. Also, cuckolding and group sex. He's way too babey for that. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

He likes both! But if he had to choose, eating you out! He really likes servicing his mommy. It's so cute on how he gives you enthusiastic oral, heehee.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

He's so gentle and soft and cute- If you ever want him to be rough, he'd be hesitant but he'd do it for you!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

He doesn't like them but I mean if you're like horny or he is and y'all have smth important to do or smth idk, then yeah, y'all do be having a quickie doe.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

To be honest, I don't think he'd like really take any risks? So, you're probably the fucking risktaker idk.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can go up to 30 minutes-2 hours. Hot.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

"Honey, it's time for your regular scheduled 6:00 PM pegging!"  
"Y-yes, mommy."

Alt. works with a vibrator lol.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Absolutely not. He's so goddamn fair when he's topping, it's absolutely adorable-  
You're the unfair bitch.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Honestly? I think he'd be atleast be loud but like, quiet-loud? But anyways, his little moans and whimpers are so fucking adorable-.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

If you ever decided to be a little shit and whisper into his ear while he's recording a video about such a slut he was last night, his entire face would be red as a tomato and he maybe even have to stop recording the video just so y'all can fuck-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

6 inches and not girthy. Brown hair down there. As mentioned before, he shaves.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He knows how to control his yearning but when you're such a chad top, he has to coom™️.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

Y'all cuddle and he whispers sweet nothings into your ear while he plays with your hair. I love him.


	5. Wilbur Soot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter seems diff its bc i dont rlly like wilbur?? but i am lowkey subconsciously simping 4 him. 
> 
> anyways. how would yall feel if i made spotify playlists 2 go along with these chapters? like a sex playlist?

[a - aftercare]

Sweet bitch boy. He likes cuddling you after a shower and he kisses you until you fall asleep. He's also rubbing your back.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? Hands. He thinks his hands are really swag and likes playing with your hair.

On you? Hands. He likes kissing them.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He cums inside but with a condom. Gotta do safe sex until yall are ready for a child. He also likes cumming onto your stomach.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

He has pictures of your hands on his phone and he jacks off to them.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

He's not a virgin and he knows what he's doing. Icon.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Doggy style. Honestly, I just get that vibe from him.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

He cracks a joke or two when topping, but when he's bottoming? Does not speak, as he shivers in bottom™️, he is so threatened by your chad topness.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Light brown hair. Does shave smh.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

He really likes holding your hand when topping. Hah, Los- actually nvm that sounds good.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

He usually jacks off twice a week.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Getting Pegged.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Uniforms.  
Voice Kink.  
Quirofilia/Hand Fetish.  
Voyeurism.  
Exhibitionism.  
Belt Spanking.  
Intercrural Sex.  
Fishnets.  
Wax Play.  
Body Painting.  
Fish Play.

Smirk emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

Bedroom or in semi-public spot. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

If he sees your hands, he has boner-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Scat, actually hurting you or himself. Pretty much standard stuff.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

He really likes getting his dick sucked. His nails dig into your hair as he lets out cute whimpers.

He also likes eating you out because your hands grip onto his hair and it just makes him jizz in his pants™️. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

I think he would like going rough, but in a slow way, ya feel me?

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

Honestly? Y'all probably have a quickie twice a week and that's just fucking iconic.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

He likes fucking you in semi-public so yeah, pretty risky, bros.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

He can and will slam it home for 3 fucking hours.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

He feels so horny yet so imitated by your chad strap™️. Also, he likes hearing you fuck yourself with a vibrator while he records a video. Pretty pogchamp.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

40% unfair. He would be more unfair, but you do have a strap that greatly makes him horny yet scared™️.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

He's loud. Like, you could just step on his cumshooter 2000 and he would just be like "AH~~~~".

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

He once had a dream that he fucked you with his guitar.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

7 inches, not girthy. Doesn't shave down there. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He thinks he's pretty good at controlling it but when he sees your hands? b o n e r.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

He cuddles you and is the big fucking spoon because he's a tall bitch (squid's taller than u eat her dickhole).


	6. Jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

[a - aftercare]

He really likes cuddling you after wrecking you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He likes his hands. They're just really big and manly and hot.

On you? He likes your lips. Your lips are just so soft to him and he likes licking them because he's a fucking weirdo but that's hot ig.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He likes cumming inside of you. If you're not okay with him busting a load in you, he'll cum on your stomach.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

Honestly? I don't think he'd keep secrets from you, so no dirty secret ig.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Not a virgin, still has no fucking idea what he's doing. He fucks good, though.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Doggy style and reverse cowgirl. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

He makes jokes and that ultimately gets him topped. Nice.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Brown hair. Doesn't shave and that's hot.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

He's not good at it but he tries, okay? Anyways, he likes looking into your eyes while you ride him.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

He jacks off thrice a week, like a horny bitch. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Daddy Kink.  
Breeding.  
Boot Licking.  
Masochism/Sadism.  
Dacryphilia.  
Impact Play.  
Belt Spanking.  
Choking.  
Bondage.  
Gags.  
Orgasm Denial.  
Dirty Talk.  
Exhibitionism.  
Voyeurism.  
Wax Play.  
Formicophilia/Bug Bite Fetish.  
Group Sex (Quackity and George).  
Quirofilia.  
Clothed Sex.  
Femdom.  
Getting Pegged.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Plushophilia.  
Watersports.  
Stockings.  
Foot Fetish.

:3

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

The bedroom or a semi-public place.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

Well, he''s horny and he loves you, so. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Actually hurting you, scat, Quackity or George "claim" you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

He likes getting his dick sucked. He also really likes busting the sticky white down your throat™️.

As for going down on you, he gets one of those clit sanitizers as a joke, but he ends up using it alot. He's also kind of inexperienced eating you out, so you're gonna have to direct him. Kinda iconic ngl.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Rough and fast. He wrecks your coochie, but in a good way.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

Honestly? He really likes them. Making you a mess within 5 minutes? H o t.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Risky bitch and that's hot.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can ram you for 5 hours.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Honestly? Probably has like, 6. The chad strapon™️, a light blue vibrator, etc.

(while thinking of the vibrator's color, i thought of a Jschlatt vibrator-)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Lowkey do be a little shit doe 😳😳.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Loud grunts and loud moans while pounding you until you're wrecked™️.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

I have said this before, and I'll say it again. He has definitely put a hole in one of those Jschlatt plushies and fucked it.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

8 inches, hella girthy. Doesn't shave.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

Horny bitch but can control it. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

He really likes you sleeping on his chest and petting your hair.


	7. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i believe in guilty sadist technoblade supremacy

[a - aftercare]

Not good at it, but he tries. He's cold, but really soft. He is a cuddler, after all. 10/10 would cuddle with.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? Uh. . . He likes his uhm. . . Eyes? Despite the eyebags under them, he thinks they're cool, or whatever.

On you? He likes your hands. They're soft, and he likes holding them. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

Does cum inside but only if you're okay with that. Also, he likes cumming on your stomach and face. Only if you're okay with that, though. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

I don't think he'd really have a dirty secret bc I think he'd be open? 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Virgin. Complete virgin. Completely inexperienced but he's living with you and that's what matters, yolo.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Missionary or you riding him.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Not goofy during sex. I think he'd think that this is a very intimate moment between you two and it's important. Plus, there's a time to make jokes and that's not here.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

I… I do not fucking know. . . Uhm, pink. . . ?

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

Awkward boy likes holding hands with you during sex and placing little kisses on your neck. It's cute.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Honestly? I don't think he'd jack off alot. Like, probably once a month or something. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Getting Pegged.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Masochism/Sadism.  
Blood Kink.  
Biting Kink.  
Pecattiphilia.  
Knife Play.  
Dacryphilia.  
Choking.  
Gags.  
Impact Play.  
Dirty Talk.  
Begging.  
Clothed Sex.  
Body Painting.  
Food Play.

He's a guilty sadist.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

The bedroom and ONLY the bedroom. He would die if you ever tried banging somewhere else.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

He just really loves you, okay?

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

ACTUALLY HURTING YOU, that's the biggest no ever for him. Sounding, he just doesn't like that. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Honestly? I think he'd be a good pussy eater. Plus, I think he would eating your cum. 

As for you going down on him, before you suck his hot, girthy staff of carnal desire, he'd be like "u sure?" and ofc you're sure. He likes pulling on your hair when you succ him off.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

I think he'd like going both rough and slow. Though, he'd probably prefer being slow as not to hurt you. . . Just guilty sadist hours <3.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

He 100% prefers the real thing. He just. . . Doesn't like them.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

He's risky, but guilty about it. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can go up for 3 hours. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

I think he'd only have a vibrator and a strap-on.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Unfair motherfucker, but he's sorry about it. You unfairly top his ass back, though. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

I think he'd be lowkey kind of quiet but loud??? 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

He once had a dream you spanked him with a fucking carrot.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

7 inches and girthy. Once again, I don't fucking know so I'll just go with pink.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He's good at controlling his yearning.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

He's sleep deprived but when you're with him, snuggling up against him, he feels at peace. He likes sleeping with you.


	8. Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love eret.

[a - aftercare]

CUDDLES! CUDDLES! And bathtime yeehaw!! He whispers cute little things into your ear and it's cute.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? She likes her hands. They're love made and he likes petting your hair, rubbing your back, literally just touching you in general!!

On you? He likes all of you but if they had to choose, it would be your thighs. They really like putting their hand on them and sleeping. Plus, he can trace your thigh with his fingers. So, thigh man.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He likes cumming inside with a condom. He's not ready for a child but he'd be a really good dad. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

He has jerked off onto your stockings before. Pretty hot.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

A virgin. She is learning, though!

Though, the most important thing to them is what you like.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Any position where you're on top, preferably riding.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Serious boi. This is a very important moment, jokes shouldn't be made there.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Cute brown hair. He does shave.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

Intimate!! They like staring to your eyes, classical music playing in the background, candles lit. 

I love them so much-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Eh, I don't think they'd jack off alot? Like, I think he'd only jack off every two months and the whole chasity thing she's into.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Getting Pegged.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.  
Mommy Kink.  
Chasity.  
Stockings.  
Crossdressing.  
Clothed Sex.  
Uniforms.  
Kigurumi.  
Plushophilia.  
Quirofilia.  
Anal Toys Worn Under Clothing.  
Face Sitting.  
Queening.  
Discipline.  
Begging.  
Dirty Talk.  
Masochism/Sadism.  
Food Play.

Heehee.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

Bedroom. It just feels right to him, ya feel?

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

You!! He loves you so much!! He'd die for you honestly. Babey.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Anything that'll bring actual pain, cuckolding, group sex, daddy kink, piss (omorashi, watersports). 

Oop.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

They like eating you out. You're their queen and he should serve you like one. Plus, he really likes the way your legs wrap around her shoulders, crying out his name as you climax into their mouth.

He also likes when you go down on him. Bopping your head, his cock into your warm, wet mouth. Your hand on his base as you suck him off.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Slow and sensual! He doesn't wanna be rough, he's scared that he might hurt you. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

They very much like the real thing. It's important to them and he thinks quickies are kinda. . . Weird.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Not really risky. She's scared if she'll hurt you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

2 hours.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

The strapon™️, a cute pink vibrator, butt plugs, anal beads and a glass dildo with a pink heart.

:3

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Not unfair. I think she'd feel bad. So, yeah, you're the unfair fucking whore.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Loud, in a very shy way. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

You two have fucked while they were wearing the strawberry dress.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

6 inches, not girthy. Does shave.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

Is pretty damn good at controlling it!!!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

They like cuddling you until you fall asleep. He also likes having his hand in your hair and whispering sweet things into your ear. God, she loves you so much.


	9. Gh0stbUr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h4lf 0f th1s ch4pt3r w4s wr1tt3n wh3n 1 w4s s331ng l1ghts w1th my h0sts f4m1ly 4nd th3 0ther h4lf w4s wr1tt3n 4t 54m t0d4y

[a - aftercare]

Sweet, shy boy doesn't know what to do without your guidance. If you want a bath, then you're gonna have to tell him if you what cold or hot (it better be in the middle or else-) and if you'd like bubbles or not. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He likes his hands. . . 

On you? He also likes your hands. He just really likes staring at them.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He likes finishing on your stomach.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

I don't think he'd keep a dirty secret from you??

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Virgin. No experience. He needs your guidance on how to dick a bitch down™️.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

You riding him because he's a bottom bitch and he has no idea what to do without your guidance lmaoooooo.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Nope. No goofee here.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Uhm. . . Grey hair. Still fairly shaved.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

Intimate moments with the ghost: part 1.

Ghostbur in a fucking maid outfit.

"Uhm, would you like a meal, a bath. . . Or. . . Uh, or me?" 

[ "You are a meal." | "I just want a bath, a hot one. I just wanna practice burning in hell." | "I'm just gonna sleep." ]

Taking a gulp, you choose the first option. "You are a meal."

He tilts his head cutely. 

You push him against the wall, dark grey blush on his light grey cheeks. 

"I wanna eat your boypussy. Your ghussy."

>

Taking a gulp, you choose the second option. "I just want a bath, a hot one. I just wanna practice burning in hell." 

He tilts his head, staring at you, "I'll get the bath ready, master."

>

Taking a fucking gulp because you don't fucking know how long you've been here. What a gay author you have. You take the last option, should be fucking expected. "I'm just gonna sleep." 

His head is fucking tilted, glaring at you. "You're going to sleep? After all the hard fucking work I did for you? This fucking maid outfit wasn't cheap, you slut. I cooked for you and that took fucking forever because I don't know how to fucking cook. Also, you are a horny fuck."

Rolling your eyes, god this shit sucks. "You're only saying that because we're in this endless time loop. We're fictional, never going to die." 

He hugs you, "I don't wanna be in the hands of some gay bitch."

"I don't wanna be either, but she made me and trapped us here. . ."

It restarts, you're at the. . . You've lost count, honestly. You sigh, opening your door, expecting to hear that voice of Ghostbur, your boyfriend. Well, maybe one of them?

Are you the same girl from all the other alphabets? Or are you being cloned? 

The system is scary. You just want to break out. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

How does a ghost jack off? I. . . Like a regular human, I guess? Just with more effort ig.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

god I am so tired.  
matty.  
take the wheel or ill get minecraft steve 2 call u gay

1 4m g4y th0

do it bitchboy. dont fucking mess anything up u dumbass.

0k f1n3

also shoutout 2 my boi matty hes 1 of my alters bc i have dissociative identity cringe disorder lol. introduce urself. now im gonna bang my hand against a wall bye lmao.

h1 fUck3rs 1m m4tty 4nd 1 4m th3 sc3n3c0r3 ch1h1r0 k1nn13 0f Ur n1ghtm4r3z 

my typ1ng qU1rk:  
a - 4  
e - 3  
i - 1  
o - 0  
u - U  
1 s0m3t1m3s r3pl4c3 s with z. i m0stly d0nt 4dd c4p1t4ls 0r Us3 pUnctU4t10n. 

4nyw4ys 0nt0 th3 4lph4b3t

f3md0m  
g3tt1ng p3gg3d  
cbt/d1ck g3tt1ng st3pp3d 0n  
r3t1f1sm  
st0ck1ngs  
f00t f3t1sh  
qU1r0f1l14  
n4s0ch1sm/s4d1sm  
bl1ndf0lds  
b3gg1ng  
f4c3 s1tt1ng  
3xh1b1t10n1sm  
1nt3rcrUr4l  
br33d1ng  
v01c3 k1nk  
cUm f3t1ish

>k1nky gh0st l0l

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - l0c4t10n]

l1k3s b4ng1ng U 1n th3 b3dr00m bUt y0U h4v3 fUck3d 1n 4 gr4v3y4rd. wh4t th3 h3ll 4r3 th3s3 n0t3s

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - m0t1v4t10n]

l0v3rs d0 th1s r1ght? 4nd y0U tw0 4r3 l0v3rs s0 U tw0 sh0Uld d0 th1s r1ght?

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - n0]

hUrt1ng y0U, sc4t/d14p3r f3t1sh, cUck0ld1ng, gr0Up s3x, plUsh0ph1l14, p1ss (w4t3rsp0rts 4nd 0m0r4sh1). th4t sh0Uld b3 th3 3nd 0f the l1st

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[0 - 0r4l]

s0 b4s1c4lly h1s gh0st 👻 t0ngU3 👅 g03s 🚶Up ⬆️ y0Ur 🔃 v4g1a4 🐱 4nd 🤸♂️ thrUsts 🤜 h1s 👦 t0ngU3 👅 Unt1l 🙊 y0Ur 🔃 cUmm1ng 💦💦💦 

4nd wh3n y0U sUck 👄 h1s 👦gh0st 👻 d1ck 🍆? H3 👦 g03s 🚶♂️ b4n4n4s 🙊🙊🍌🍌🍌

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - p4c3]

h3 l1k3s g01ng sl0w 4nd s3nsU4l bUt h3 d03snt mnd r0Ugh1ng 1t Up

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - qU1ck13]

h3 pr3f3rs th3 r34l th1ng b3c4Us3 1mp0rt4nt t0 h1m. 4ls0 b3c4us3 h3 c4nt s33 h0w th4t w0Uld br1ng s3xU4l pl34sUr3

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - r1sk]

b4s3d 0ff 0f pr3v10Us th1ngs 1n h3r3, n0t r34lly th4t r1sky bUt h3 h4s fUck3d U 1n 4 gr4v3y4rd

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - st4m1n4]

c4n g0 Up f0r 3 h0urs bUt s1nc3 h3s a gh0st sh0Uldnt h3 h4v3 Unl1m1t3d st4m1n4 0r

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - t0ys]

th3 0nly t0y th4t y0U tw0 h4v3 1s 4 str4p0n

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[U - Unf41r]

n0t Unf41r. d03snt s33 th3 p01nt 1n 1t

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - v0lUm3]

qU13t m0st 0f th3 t1m3 bUt 1f y0U l1ck th3 t1p 0f h1s (gh0st, m1nd U) d1ck? 🙊🍌

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - w1ld c4rd]

h3 c4n fl04t r1ght? s0 y4ll 4r3 4bl3 t0 fUck 1n th3 sky. wh03v3r g3ts r3f3r3nc3 1m k1ss1ng U

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xr4y]

h1s gh0st d1ck 1s 6 1nch3s 1ts n0t g1rthy 4nd h3s sh4v3d

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - y34rn1ng]

1s pr3tty g00d 4t c0ntr0ll1ng h1s y34rn1ng

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

gh0sts d0nt n33d sl33p r1ght. s0 4ll 1m 1m4g1n1ng 1s gh0stbUr w4tch1ng U sl33p 4nd p3tt1ng Ur h41r. 1 w4nt t0 dr4w th4t bUt 1ts 54m 4nd l41n w0Uld st4b m3 1f 1 Us3d h3r dr4w1ng p3n w1th0Ut p3rm1ss10n


	10. DO NOT INTERACT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> respect the dni or i will pee on you.

hi. i know this isnt a chapter, but it needs to be said. im pretty chill and i rlly dont care who interacts but this is rlly important and since this has happened twice. it must be said.

\- racists, nazis. 

\- transphobes, homophobes.  
• terfs, radfems, swerfs. 

\- if ur just an asshole/horrible person in general.

\- pedophile, maps, any variation of pedophile.  
• ship tommy or tubbo with adults, they are minors. if you write tommy or tubbo smut in general, go 2 hell thats cp u fucking weirdo. i dont care if ur also a minor. thats cp. i understand if u have intrusive thoughts about lewding tommy or tubbo, i have them, but ur not bad 4 having those. u r bad if u act on them. 

thats p much it. i probably forgotten sum horrible people but if ur a horrible person just dni. 

so, thats basically it. 

more chapters will be coming soon. 

bye lol.


	11. Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fundys character (his fursona lol) not the irl 1 ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Transmale Fundy. He is pre-op/surgery. Cunt is used once, if I remember correctly. Pussy is used but as an insult.  
> \- I wrote this with Kuomii and Matty, 2 of my alters.

[a - aftercare]

Fundy is sweet. He'll clean up any messed that you two made and he'll get you a glass of water. Also, imagine the cuddles. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[B - B0dy part.]

0n himself? He really enj0ys his eyes. He thinks that they're really ad0rable.

0n y0u? The f0x male l0ves y0ur thighs. He likes resting his head 0n them. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cUm]

th3 fUck1ng fUrry l1k3s cUmm1ng 4ll 0v3r y0Ur th1ghs l0l

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

He's had a couple of dirty thoughts about your thighs before. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[E -Experience.]

He's fairly inexperienced, in 0ther terms; he's a virgin. Th0ugh, he is a fast learner in the bedr00m.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - f4v0r1t3 p0s1t10n]

h3 st4ns th3 c0wg1rl p0s1t10n s0 mUch lm40

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Really not goofy, this is an intimate moment so y'all better act like it's intimate smh.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[H - Hair.]

Dark 0range, b0rdering 0nt0 br0wn. He has patches 0f light 0range hair all acr0ss his b0dy, th0ugh.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[1 - 1nt1m4cy]

h3 d03s r3c0gn1z3 th4t th1s 1s 4 v3ry 1nt1m4t3 m0m3nt 4nd h3 l1k3s h0ld1ng y0Ur h4nd dUr1ng th3 s3xy t1m3s 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Doesn't really masturbate as he just really doesn't want to, but he does understand the importance of it.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[K - Kinks.]

Femd0m.  
Getting Pegged.  
Pet Play.  
B0ndage.  
Biting.  
Licking.  
Cl0thed Sex.  
Yiffing.*  
Thigh Riding.  
F00d Play.

The * means that necessarily that yiffing isn't a kink f0r him, but since he is c0nsidered t0 be a "furry", it's included.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - l0c4t10n]

b3d 4nd 0nly th3 b3d bc h3s s0 shy 4b0Ut d01ng 1t s0m3wh3r3 3ls3 lm40

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

He loves you and he's a horny furry so :/ Also, because he tends to go into heat cycles and ya know what that means, smirk emoji. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[N - N0.]

Actually causing pain, his teeth are sharp, but n0t en0ugh t0 make y0u bleed or seri0usly hurt y0u, d0ing anything unsanitary/gr0ss (pee/watersp0rts/0m0rashi, scat, etc. . .) 0r d0ing sex anywhere else besides the bedr00m.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[0 - 0r4l]

1f 1ts 0n y0U then y34h h3 c4n ch33r t0 th4t lm40 4nd trUst m3 dUd3s th4t t0ngU3 1s r0Ugh lm4000000

1f y0U d3c1d3 t0 34t h1m 0Ut h3s h3s14nt 4t f1rst bUt h3 3v3ntU4lly 4ll0ws y0U t0 34t h1s cUnt 0Ut (4ls0 wh0 w0Uld b3n3f1t fr0m sUck1ng 0n 4 str4p)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

He's rough and fast.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[Q - Quickie.]

The f0x male believes that are quickies are *s0mething*. He is n0t against them, but he d0esn't like them.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - r1sk]

h3s r1sky w1th b1t1ng (4nd h4rdc0r3 b0nd4g3 bUt h3 d03snt str1k3 me 4s th3 typ3) bUt 0th3r th4n th4t h3s n0t r34lly r1sky lm40

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can go for hours, 4 specifically.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[T - T0ys.]

Y0u have tw0 strap-0ns; 0ne is f0r pegging him and the 0ther is f0r y0ur vagina, as he is pre-0p.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[U - Unf41r]

d03snt t34s3 mUch bc h3s k1nd 0f 4 pUssy l0l

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Semi-loud boyo.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[W - Wild card.]

If y0u ever wear his jacket, he can't help but get h0t and b0thered.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xr4y]

h3s pre0p 4nd h1s pUb1c h41r 1s gr4d13nt b3tw33n l1ght t0 br0wn 0r4ng3  
th4t 1s 4ll 1 w1ll b3 s4y1ng

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He's good at controlling it but when the heat hits? Oh, boy. . . He's so shy and guilty about it, though.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[Z - zzzz]

You cuddle him and he's so warm wtf??? During heat, he's even m0re warmer, b0rdering 0n burning up. th0 y4ll h4v3 th3 4c/f4n 0n 4nd 1ts l1t m4n


	12. Skeppy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am unironically horny 4 this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wrote this in like 30 minutes or smth.  
> \- I didn't write this in my docs, purely raw man, so it's probably kinda weird lol.
> 
> unrelated 2 the chapter nya 
> 
> I have made Dream and George sex playlists (Sapnap's is done, I just haven't made the playlist yet lmao). Should I make a separate book or just after when I'm done with all of the alphabets? Please tell me nya. 
> 
> I'm considering making a discord server, how yall feeling about that?
> 
> I have a nsfwmcyt twitter account (@MCYTCUMDUMP)

[a - aftercare]

Such a sweet boy after sex. He's so gentle with you. Though, he's still kinda energetic after sex.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? He likes his hands. They're pretty soft and talented if you know what I mean lmao gottemmm.

On you? Thigh man!!! Thighs are so goddamn soft and warm ugh!!!!!!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He'd be a little stunned if you ever asked him to cum inside without a condom, but he wouldn't mind. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

He once got really *hard* over seeing you covered in wet.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

He's a cute lil virgin. Dances.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Missionary.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

He cracks jokes while absolutely railing you.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Has really nice black hair (nuts) and he does shave. Sunglasses emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

I don't know why but Skeppy looking to your eyes while holding your hand while fucking you is cute.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Jerks off thrice a week. Sunglasses emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Getting Pegged.  
Maid Outfits.  
Stockings.  
Underwear.  
Clothed Sex.  
Crossdressing.  
Breeding.  
Cum Fetish.  
Voice Kink.

Lowkey icon.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

WE HAD SEX AND NOT IN THE BEDROOM???? (ACTUALLY DIED) (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL) (BONDAGE PRANK GONE WRONG) (BADBOYHALO CALLED?) (DREAM SMP CALLOUT POST?) (MUKBANG) (DOVE'S FOLGERS FLESHLIGHT CAME?)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

You and your pretty little thighs.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Hurting you, scat, public sex/voyeurism, watersports/omorashi, bimbofication, etc. . . God, I am so tired.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

He gets really turned on by the thought of you sucking him off while he wears a maid outfit. 

Also, his tongue is pretty. . . Talented. Flushed emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Can work with gentle and rough. Prefers rough, though.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

Y'all once had the seckee time 10 minutes before a video.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Not really risky, but I guess if you count breeding as risky. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Ball(s) of energy.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Yes, you have fucked your boyfriend with a strapon while he wore a maid outfit. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

He lowkey do be unfair though. Flushed emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

LOUD BOYO!!!!!!!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

His use of soundboards is probably also used for kink reasons.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

7 inches and he got that skinny pp. He does shave uwu.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He's good at controlling the horny braincell in his brain but damn girl your thighs.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

You sleep on him and he has his arm around you after the sexee.


	13. Niki / Nihachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top 10 authors that are bisexual  
> \- andrewhussiespussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- wtf how is it 2021 and why did this chapter take me 3 fucking days. happy new year, on the 3rd. dies.

[a - aftercare]

SWEET GENTLE GIRL!!!!!!! Such a sweetie after sex (and during sex aswell)!!! She really loves cuddling and kissing. I love she. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On herself? She likes her eyes. . . They're. . . Pretty. . . I agree, like the homo I am. . .

On you? Thighs!! She thinks they're so goddamn soft. She really likes kissing them. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

Niki likes cumming on your thighs. She thinks it's really cute!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

She wouldn't really keep anything for you. So, I guess no dirty secret lmao.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Virgin girl. . . 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Scissoring.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Not really goofy during sex, just sweet.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

BLONDIEEEE!!!!!! She shaves. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

Niki really loves holding your hand and looking into your eyes while y'all scissor. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Masturbates twice a week. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.  
Mommy Kink.  
Strap On.  
Begging.  
Face Sitting.  
Food Play.  
Pet Play.  
Wax Play.  
Clothed Sex.  
Stockings.  
Underwear.  
Kigurumi.  
Plushophilia (basically the attraction to plushies)

Her. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

Bedroom, but I mean minecraft sex. Eyes emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

Cute thighs. . . Cute you. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Scat (aroused by shit, basically), Omorashi/Watersports (piss, basically), blood, hurting you. I'm pretty sure that's the whole idea that you get, lol.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Sit on her face and she will MELT.

Also, recieving oral? Cute girl will COMBUST.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Gentle!!!!!!! She's just so sweet, ughhh!!!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

To be honest? Doesn't like them. She really just wants to have the real deal with you. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Not really risky, but I mean, minecraft sex. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can go up for one round.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

The extremely iconic strap-on™️ and she has this cute little pink vibrator. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Noope!! 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Loud girl. . . . 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

As mentioned before, y'all had minecraft sex. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

Ehh. . . Uh, blonde pubic hair. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

God, she loves you so so much. She's pretty good at controlling her yearning, but your thighs make a woman go mad.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

You fall asleep cuddling and she's so warm wtf???


	14. Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quack quack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize 4 the wait on this, i got rlly depressed and didnt want 2 write. im still depressed but trying 2 get back into writing.
> 
> also im not sure if i ever mentioned this but oh well. this originally wasnt going to be named after hours, it was going 2 be "THEY ATE ME AND THEY THOUGHT I WAS TASTY" if any1 of u know where that lyric is from, mwah.
> 
> btw after hours isnt from the weeknd, its from hentai dude which u should listen 2. absolutely poggers song. 
> 
> default dances.

[a - aftercare]

He likes to cuddle you after the smex. Will be the big spoon if he topped, will be the little spoon if he bottomed. He also likes whispering sweet things in your ears in Spanish. Will also rub your back if you asked him to.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? Alex likes his hands. He's not sure if this is weird or normal, but he likes to rub his hands together. Doesn't matter if he's cold or not, the hands are getting rubbed.

On you? Mans like your ass. Will slap your ass if you walk past or if you bend over infront of him. Plus, he really likes spanking you until your ass is red, lowkey like a kinky baboon.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

He likes cumming inside of you raw. Only if you're okay with him pounding into you and dumping all of his cum into your fertile cunt. Plus, the possibility of you getting preggers? Absolutely hot, mamas.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

Now, this isn't really a secret, as he'd probably tell you if you're really not innocent but he's really guilty of this but he's really into innocence. If you're innocent, then god, like the music, he's losing control.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Alex is not a virgin and he knows things. His most important is wrecking you, ma.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

When he tops, he likes missionary, mans liking seeing your tears while fucking you until you're dumb.

When he bottoms, he likes reverse cowgirl. He just thinks it's hot and he really doesn't know why.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

When topping, he'll crack a joke or two before, mamas, absolutely wrecking you on the bed. Especially if you don't know you got a big storm coming.

When bottoming, he'll only crack a joke if he feels like being a li' brat. If he doesn't feel like being a brat, then he's just a desperate slut, mamas.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

He has black hair, kinda brownish? He does shave, like a "regular, respectful human being" as a dumbass would say. But not shaving is hot amen.

He also likes to play with your hair before sex sometimes.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

Alex likes putting his hand down your pants (or skirt/shorts) and touching your most intimate spot (aka ur genitals, mamas) through your underwear. Especially if it's in a semi-public place.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Likes beating off, especially if you give him instructions.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Breeding.  
Spanking.  
Group Sex (George and Jschlatt, sometimes Karl and Sapnap + sometimes George).  
Wax Play.  
Innocence/Corruption Kink.  
Big Brother/Little Sister Incest.  
Dumbification.  
Dacryphilia.  
Overstimulation.  
Exhibitionism.  
Dirty Talk.  
Begging.  
Orgasm Denial.  
Cum Fetish.  
Femdom.  
Mommy Kink.  
CBT/Dick Getting Stepped On.  
Sounding.  
Getting Pegged.  
Watersports.  
Lactation.  
Stockings.  
Foot Fetish.  
JOI/Jerk Off Instructions.  
Bratting.

Pretty pogchamp, mamas.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

Alex likes doing you in a semi-public place where others know that you two are getting it on. Will also do you in the bedroom.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

If you're more of an innocent person, then it's your innocence. It makes him lose his marbles.

If you're not innocent, then he's just a horny man who likes ass and dumbification.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Basically, the average thing (blood, knifeplay, seriously hurting you, scat, etc. . .) But there's something else he don't want, ma, and that's snowballing (basically spitting cum inside your mans mouth after you pretended to swallow that nut) and wam (wet and messy). He does like wap, though.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Prefers you sucking him off rather than eating you out, but that tongue can do some magic, flushed emoji 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Gonna go sonic when he's inside of you. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

Quickly ruining you sounds hot but he does like to take his time with you, ma.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Mans lowkey do be risky doe. I mean, semi-public sex and breeding? The risk makes him get frisk, man.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

Can go up for two rounds, unless if he's tired, then mans just gon give you sloppy aftercare and then sleeps, lmao.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Ah yes, our two favorite friends: Strap-ons and vibrators. Like in the tags and kinks, everyman gets pegged, mamas. Name one male that doesn't take a strap up their ass, I'll wait.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Not really that person, unless if he's in a mood, then mamas, he's gon tease you until you're crying for the secks™️.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

Loud when both topping and bottoming, he also likes cussing during sex, mans just causally says "fuck" while fingering you, lmao.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

Now, combining two kinks of his: innocence and little sister/big brother incest. If you're more of an innocent person, he'll make you act like his little innocent sister. Mans really freaky.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

Alex has a 7 inch dick, he's not girthy, he shaves down there. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He's p chill with yearning, but sometimes he lowkey do he horny doe, flushed emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

Likes holding you inside his arms sometimes while whispering sweet things in Spanish in your ears.


	15. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood play in the background*
> 
> THE DILF IS HERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 4 my boyfriend.

[a - aftercare]

This dilf is extremely good at aftercare. Will happily give you a glass of a water, a bubble bath, back rubs, someone's demise, anything you need bb, hit him up. He also likes talking about random stuff with you. 10/10 good dilf, will bang.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On himself? Phil likes his arms. They're so big and strong. . . Plus, dilf arms around your neck sounds extremely sexy. Dilf arms.

On you? Mans likes your thighs. He likes placing little kisses on them and rubbing them, they're just so soft and cute. So, basically, dilfza is a thigh man.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

Mans will spend so much time breeding/filling you up with his cum, then gives you a surprise thrust to hear you squeak lol, plus the squelch. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

He wouldn't mind you being his pretty little dumb house wife. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

Oh boy, he's absolutely experienced. I mean, man's is like, 32 years old, you cannot tell me this man DOESN'T know how to make you so powerless under him, whining out his name. Amen.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

When he's topping, he likes missionary. Very easy position for a dilf. He also likes doggy style, which, hot.

When bottoming, he likes the corner cowgirl position. Very hot A+ position for him.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

Nah, he's so serious during sex and to be honest? It's kinda hot, not gonna lie, man. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Blonde dilf, he does not shave and very hot 10/10.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

He's very romantic, will happily take you to dinner first. Rose petals on the bed? You know it, baby.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Phil gets off when he's bored and when you're not there. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Daddy Kink.  
Age Play.  
Breeding.  
Spanking.  
Uniforms (especially if it's school girl).  
Wax Play.  
Choking.  
Bondage.  
Orgasm Denial.  
Collaring.  
Dirty Talk.  
Exhibitionism.  
Face-Fucking.  
Sadism/Masochism.  
Getting Pegged.  
CBT/Dick getting stepped on.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

Will mostly do it in the bedroom, but yes, you two have had sex in a movie theater and some other public places.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

His love for you and this dilf's horniness, amen.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Pretty much standard stuff, but his extreme no would be actually hurting you. He doesn't wanna see you in actual pain, so no knifeplay or anything like that. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Give him head while you're under his desk, trust me, you won't regret it and plus, it's pretty hot, mamas.

Also, this dilf's tongue is amazing. He's extremely talented, like the dilf he is, and so caring. Dilf man. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

Depends on what his mood is, he mainly fucks you gently but god, that rough and fast sex with the dilf is BANGER, man. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

Nope, mamas. Will always do the real thing.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Risky, but not in a bad/violent way. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

He can go up for 2 hours lol.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Has a vibrator for you when he's busy/not able to touch you, hottie. You have a strap-on, because everyman gets pegged, especially dilfs.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

Not really that unfair, to be honest. He's a total sucker for you so, lmao.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

He's kinda quiet, but god, those moans are hot and his groans? MhMMmMMm. Just creamed my pants thinking about that.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

You have once given Phil a handjob during breakfast, and Wilbur saw. Poor guitar boy.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

8 inch dick and man, he's got that GIRTH. He doesn't shave and mhmMm.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

He's got more to do other than to fuck you, so it's pretty moderate.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

You sleep in his hot arms and god, he grips onto you like how your gorilla grip pussy grips onto his dilf dick.


	16. Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHES HERE THE MOMMYDOM SEXY HOT SHAWTY MAMAS IS HEREEE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this. I'm depressed and overall just a lazy bitch, plus I have other big things I'm working on (*cough* Your New Boyfriend, DogBoy Daycare and the thing I'm most excited about, T2B). 
> 
> I did not proofread, cause I think thats gay. So if you find anything or smth idk then yea uh.
> 
> /noncon mention

[a - aftercare]

Minx's aftercare can be described as "sloppy, but sweet". She's a sweetie, but fucking dumb as hell. She's like a bimbo-herbo, which honestly? I felt that.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[b - body part]

On herself? I feel like she likes her tits, they kinda small though but they still are tits that you can grab and suck on. 

On you? Minx loves your thighs, mamas can just lay her head and sleep on em or give em a good fucking slap, even maybe kiss them a little, maybe a little makeout with your sexy thighs.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[c - cum]

She _adores_ cumming in your mouth, it just feels like a claim to her. Plus, no messes. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[d - dirty secret]

She's only bottomed ONCE, it was her first time, okay? All the rest has been with her being on top, amen.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[e - experience]

To be honest, I don't think she's a virgin. Mamas just be wrecking asses every second.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[f - favorite position]

Her favorite position is doggy style. No reason why, she just likes to SMASH in that position.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[g - goofy]

To be honest, she will crack a joke or two while fucking your mind out but shawty, she is a dominant woman. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[h - hair]

Uhhhhh, since red is like, her current hair color I'll say red. Minx shaves, which not hot, but it's okay.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[i - intimacy]

Minx isn't really _that_ intimate, but she is very sweet. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[j - jack off]

Shawty mamas jacks off every two days.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[k - kinks]

Femdom.

Mommy Kink.

Strap-ons.

Lipstick Marking.

Altocalciphilia (high heel fetish).

Quirofilia (hand fetish).

Watersports.

Blood Play.

Emetophilia (vomit fetish).

Sadism/Masochism.

Revving.

Bondage.

Choking.

Gags.

Orgasm Denial.

Begging.

Collaring.

Discipline.

Degradation.

Dirty Talk.

Face Sitting.

Queening.

Bimbofication.

Blindfolds.

Stockings.

Kigurumi.

Knife Play.

Latex/Rubber

Medical Play.

Spanking.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[l - location]

She likes to do it in the bedroom, and _only_ the bedroom. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[m - motivation]

Because she's a spicy hot sexy mommy femdom and you are her simp.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[n - no]

Minx is a hot sexy femdom but yes, she does have no's: Scat (poop), consensual nonc/n roleplay, serious pain, bondage with wire, branding, etc…. You should get the whole idea here.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[o - oral]

Receiving? She does enjoy you servicing her, as you are her sex bottom slut. Minx will bust the phattest nut if you play your mouth cards right, shawty.

Giving? Minx will award you now and then, maybe even not as an award maybe she just wants some fucking you. She's really got those fine lips, even finer mouth and tongue, flushed emoji.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[p - pace]

She prefers being rough and fast, but can be gentle, _at first-_

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[q - quickie]

Minx can go up for quickies, mainly if she's busy or to tease you idk man. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[r - risk]

Mamas is risky.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[s - stamina]

She can go up for a long round, if you can handle that.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[t - toys]

Like one very hot sexy lady said; "The only thing my closet got is straps." Though, Minx does have some vibrators uwu.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[u - unfair]

MAMAS IS AN UNFAIR MAMAS. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[v - volume]

She's at this like, medium volume of being the chadness of either being loud or quiet. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[w - wild card]

[+Dirty Secret] Her first time was with Quackity. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[x - xray]

 _Uh._ Shit man, I don't know her natural hair color.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[y - yearning]

She's a horny dumbass, and that's like, honestly everyone here, to be honest. Though, she can attempt to control it, even though if she just wants to dick you down with that phat strap of her's.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

[z - zzzz]

Minx likes to cuddle you in her arms while you two sleep. Makes it even better if it's spooning, she _will_ be the bigger one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening 2 hole while writing this uwu


End file.
